


[podfic] First Kiss

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Temporary Character Death, The Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: A happy ending fic for a First/Last kiss prompt based around a purple mage Hawke.A first kiss is a singular, magical thing, and that’s without the actual, literal magic that is Anders, so Hawke never needed to mark theirs on a calendar or write it into a diary. They had a ledger of sorts in Gamlen’s hovel, but it was shared amongst them, a public record of jobs and silvers, how much of this and that for food and rent, and as much fun as it would have been to gross out their uncle, the Hawkes had neither ink nor parchment to spare for stories - but Varric had that well in hand, anyhow.[chose not to warn] but anything that needs warning is in the additional tags.





	[podfic] First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880225) by [foxghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxghost/pseuds/foxghost). 



**Fic** : First Kiss

 **Author** : foxghost

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 20:41

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 18,9 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0jtehxbebls7m28/foxghost+-+First+Kiss+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/1ofrnsrs)


End file.
